simplemente te amo sonadow
by Swart
Summary: Dos erizos, algo de tiempo, una relacion crece al igual que el cariño hasta el final de la tragedia... Sonadow, si el acto gay o relaciones explicitas de tipo homosexual van contra tus principios, abstente de leer este ff, quien avisa no es traidor.
1. Caprichos del destino

Bueno como ya os dije, me gusta el sonadow y he aqui uno que escribí aunqeu he de advertiros que tiene lemon, así que si son anti-sonadows o el acto explicito de relaciones homosexuales no va con tu criterio, por favor abstente de leer este ff, quien avisa no es traidor. Y sin más, coooomenzamos X3

* * *

Simplemente… Te amo

Capítulo 1: Caprichos del destino

Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde el incidente en ARK y cada quien de nosotros hemos optado por volver a nuestras actividades cotidianas. Hoy opté por salir y dar una vuelta por la playa de Emerald Coast.

» Aunque en lo personal no me agrada para nada el agua, pensé que sería una noche perfecta para ver la Luna desde la costa. Caminé largo trayecto, misteriosamente dejando que el agua acariciara mis pies descalzos sobre la arena ¿porqué hacía eso? La verdad no lo sé. Tal vez para ver que se sentía. Solo una palabra para ello diré

- Que confortable…

» Tal vez solo quería aclarar mis revoltosos pensamientos sobre lo que pasó aquél día y sin darme cuenta me quedé sentado en las orillas del mar, esta vez un poco más lejos del agua. Me calcé las zapatillas y contemplé la enorme luna llena por un largo tiempo. Que tranquilo me sentía en ese momento.

Más de un mes ha pasado y sigo deambulando por las profundidades de la playa de Emerald Coast. Mi cansado cuerpo me exige alimento, pero justo ahora no tengo dinero para satisfacer a mi estomago y robar comida hiere mi orgullo, prefiero morir de hambre.

» Esa noche en particular decidí pasear por la costa cuando a lo lejos divisé la silueta de alguien sumamente familiar. Con extrema discreción me acerqué solo un poco para disipar mis dudas. Se trataba de ese erizo azul con el que había librado tremenda batalla en ARK.

» Desde el día del incidente la viví evitando contacto con todos aquellos con los que me había involucrado en la Colonia Espacial ¡Y ese impostor no sería la excepción! Ya estaba a punto de volverme cuando algo captó mi atención. Por alguna razón no pude quitarle la vista de encima. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan embelezado por la luna llena… Tan… ¿Hermoso?

- ¡Tch! El hambre ya me hace delirar

» Al fin di media vuelta y empecé mi caminar de regreso a ningunaparte ¡¿Pero, qué?! ¿Cómo es que llegó aquí tan pronto?

- ¡Eh, Shadow! ¡¿De qué vas?! ¿Qué ya no saludas a los viejos amigos?

"Tan relajado estaba que no me había percatado de la presencia de Shadow en ese momento sino hasta que éste ya emprendía su camino a nosedonde, así que corrí para pillarle antes de que se fuera. Supongo que pensaba en cosas sumamente importantes porque note tremendo sobresalto en él.

- ¡Hurmp! No sé a qué te refieres, faker.

"Traté de mostrarme lo más tranquilo posible. En cuanto mis ojos chocaron con esos ojos esmeralda, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sentía el rubor en mis mejillas ¡¿Qué diablos me pasa?!

- ¡¬¬ Me refiero a ti! Casi te persigo por toda la costa ¡No vale!

- {¬ Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras…

- Valla forma de recibir a los amigos después de tanto tiempo ¬¬

- ¬¬XXxx ¡No eres mi amigo!

- Lo sé, lo sé. No me considerás tu amigo por nuestro pequeño encuentro en ARK, así que… ¿Qué te parecen unas "carreritas" amistosas por los viejos tiempos =3?

- No tengo tiempo para tonterías, tengo cosas que hacer de mejor intere…

*Arrrg* - entiendasé el sonido de su estómago hambriento XD

- ¡Ah, con que es eso! Por eso no quieres correr conmigo XD

- ¬///¬ ¡CÁLLATE!

- -u- Esta bien, ¡=D entonces vamos Shadow!

- ¬///¬ ¿De qué hablas?- por dentro- ¿Por qué me pasó esto justo ahora? -///-

- Por lo que oigo, no has comido bien. Estas tan debilucho que sería una victoria fácil para mí -u-

- ¬¬ ¬w¬ con que esas tenemos ¿Eh?

- O.O What?

- ¬u¬ ¿Qué te parecen tus "carreritas" de aquí al ramen de Satsuki? Si ganas, yo pago- Por dentro- Shadow el erizo, ahora no tienes ni un quinto ¬¬ y así le ofreces la cena… Bueno, si le explico tal vez pague él -_____-

- O.O =3 ¡BIEN! Si yo gano tu pagas y si tu ganas yo pago- Por dentro- Nadie puede detener al viento -u¬, osease a mí XD

"Ambos nos colocamos en posición de salida y estuve a punto de usar el Chaos Control de no ser porque el erizo azul me lanzó un puchero diciendo que eso sería trampa ¬¬ ¡Demonios! Tendré que confiar en mis pies.

"Gritamos al unísono y nos encarreramos al susodicho puesto de ramen. Llevaba las de ganar, seguro que esta noche cenaría gratis -u- y que alivio porque había olvidado la billetera en casa

"Corrimos a una velocidad impresionante. Aprovechando que era ya muy tarde y casi no había transito alguno en Station Scuare, aceleramos hasta nuestros límites. Llegó un momento en el que lo rebase, nunca me había sentido tan alivianado hasta que…

"¡No puede ser! Shadow me ha tomado la delantera y no le puedo pillar… No me queda de otra que acelerar al límite. Pero… ¿Qué pasa? ¡SHADOW!

"De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro… No veía nada más que la borrosa imagen del erizo corriendo hacia mí con cara de angustiado… Torpe…

* * *

Ahi ta ahi ta jajaja bueno este es el primero de algunos capis que pronto os presentare ^^ espero sean de su agrado Byeby X3


	2. Juegos y diversión ¿Un hogar?

Ahhhhh!!! Se lee, se lee *-* que bonito es decir que se lee mi trabajo Gracias por tu coment Starnia-the-shadow *-* solo por ello he aquí el siguiente capítulo de este melodrama XD espero sea de vuestro agrado ^^

Byeby!!!

* * *

Capitulo 2: Juegos y diversión ¿Un hogar?

"Silencio… Todo quedó en silencio un largo tiempo y, sin embargo, me siento tan tranquilo. Nada me molesta… Nada.

- ¡¿Qué?!

»Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me puse a buscar con la mirada alguna pista que me dijera donde estaba… Pero fue en vano, por mucho que me esforzase no sabía dónde me encontraba.

- ¡Hasta que despiertas dormilón!

» Desde luego que me sobresalté, no había notado la presencia del faker hasta que me salto justo enfrente, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y los colores se me subían al rostro.

- ¡¿So… Sonic?! ¿Pero… qué pasó… y cómo fue que llegue aquí?

- Pues no lo sé… - Dice el erizo mientras se rasca una oreja- Estábamos compitiendo y de pronto te desvaneciste. Dormiste hasta las 5pm… Oo ¡Espera! ¬u¬ ¿Acabas de llamarme por mi nombre?

» No pude evitarlo y abrí mis ojos notoriamente ante esa pregunta, había dejado escapar su nombre de mis labios y yo ni por enterado.

- =D ¡Genial! Eso significa que ya somos buenos amigos ^.^ ¡¿Verdad?!

- ¿Dónde estoy de todas formas?

» Deje escapar para distraer un poco su atención. Parecía un niño pequeño con esa sonrisa…

- =) ¡Esta es mi casa! Pero eso no te salva de contestar mi pregunta ¬u¬ =D ¿Verdad que ya somos amigos, Shadow?

» ¬¬ Valla que es insistente

- … Es posible. Disculpa, pero debo irme.

- ¬¬ De eso nada Shadow el erizo, la forma de vida perfecta X_x que nombre tan largo tienes…

- ¬¬ Cállate…

- -.- Cómo sea, no te dejaré ir de este sitio…

- O~O

- Por lo visto no has comido pero si para nada bien y estas muy débil, por no decir flacucho ¬u¬

- O.O ¬///¬# No jodas

- =P Al menos quédate a comer ¡¿Siii…?! =3

- =3

- ¬¬ -_-U Solo si así me dejas en paz…

- =D ^.^ All right!!!

- ¿Y? ¬¬ ¿Qué tienes para comer?

- ^.^ Curry

- ._. No sabía que cocinabas…

- ^^ Nop, yo no cocino

*Plonk

- ¬¬x - Supóngase el curita por la caída XD- ¿Entonces? –Por dentro –Más le vale no envenenarme ¬¬#

- ^^ Es comida a domicilio

- -_-UUuu ¿Pues que se le hace…?

» Ambos pasamos al comedor donde los platos ya estaban servidos, bueno, no lo negaré, al menos puso dedicación en arreglar las comida a domicilio. Había algo que no entendía ¿De dónde sacaba Sonic tanto dinero para siempre comer comida a domicilio? No importaba a donde volteara, solo veía cajas de pizza o comida china vacías y arrumbadas en la cocina -_-Uuu

"Al final ambos pasamos al comedor y nos sentamos, era curioso porque siempre desayunaba solo, pero esta vez era diferente, almorzaría con Shadow y eso me ponía feliz por alguna razón desconocida

- ^.^ ¡Buen provecho! O.O ¿Qué ocurre Shadow, hay algo malo con tu comida?

» Por alguna extraña razón, Shadow clavó su mirada en mí, aunque no le tome mucha importancia me consterno un poco.

- No… no es nada…

"Por alguna extraña razón, me embelesaba por el simple hecho de verlo ¡¿Qué es este sentimiento que tengo?! Mas aún… ¿Por qué se me suben los colores cada vez que le veo? Acabamos de comer y yo ya estaba a punto de volver a vagar en la playa hasta que el peliazul me detuvo, rogándome me quedara al menos a reposar la comida

- A demás… =D No tienes a donde ir ¿No es así? ¡Anda, quédate a reposar la comida! ¡Jugaremos videojuegos =3!

- ¬¬ ¡Dios! Eres tan crio…

- ¬u¬ Que pasa, Shadow ¿Tienes miedo que te venza hasta en los videojuegos?

- ¬O¬ ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Para nada!

- X3 Entonces… Bring it on!!!

» Al final acabe aceptando la partida del erizo en uno de sus tantos videojuegos. Nunca había pasado un momento tan agradable, jugamos durante horas hasta que me di cuenta de lo tarde que era.

- Bueno… debo irme…

- ¡Ah, venga, Shadow! =) Recuéstate un rato.

» Dijo el erizo dejándose caer sobre las almohadas del sofá donde había estado sentado mientras jugábamos. No quería irme, pero tampoco podía quedarme. De hacerlo todos me encontrarían y comenzarían a hacer preguntas.

- ¬¬ No, gracias…

- XP ¡Ah vamos, Shadow, no seas aguafiestas!

- ¬¬# ¡Que no quiero!

"No me gustaba que Shadow se guardara tanta formalidad, motivo por el cual decidí meterle un pequeño susto ¬u¬

"Sonic se acercó a mí de un modo demasiado seria. Cosa que me extraño ya que siempre lo ví como un tipo atolondrado y enamorado de su estilo de libertinaje. Nunca lo vi con un semblante tan serio como el de ahora o.o

- ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa? ¬¬

» Trataba de mostrarme lo más sereno que pudiese, pero su mirada me puso un poco en duda y, sin que siquiera lo esperara, Sonic se lanzo sobre mi y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. No importaba que tanto me resistiera, mi cuerpo no podía con el "ataque" del erizo hasta que no pude más y me deje llevar por su juego hasta que ambos comenzamos a cansarnos y quedar completamente dormidos.


	3. Un sueño y una pasión

Y ante estas situaciones este Hari solo se limita a decir… LOL XD Gracias por el review ^^ por desgracia tuve que hacer ciertas ediciones ya que por lo visto no se subió del todo men XD aunque más bien fue agregar algunos guiones, pero en fin -w-UUuu como regalo de año nuevo aquí el capitulo lemonoso *O* y pues la advertencia viene abajo pero aun asi advierto que este capítulo tiene yaoi lemon asi que quienes lo lean caera bajo su propio peso

* * *

Capítulo 3: Un sueño y una pasión

*~*~*~*

¡ADVERTENCIA! Este capítulo contiene Yaoi lemon, es decir escenas de sexo explícitas entre hombres, si el acto gay va contra tus principios, abstente de leer este capítulo ¡QUIEN AVISA NO ES TRAIDOR!

*~*~*~*

"Cerré mi brazo en torno a él y le contemplé mientras dormitaba bajo el mismo. Si bien no quería aceptarlo, sí me di cuenta de algo… Me había enamorado de él… Y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ello…

»Me viré un poco de modo tal que ambos quedásemos frente a frente, cuidando de no despertarle y, con mi mano libre, acaricie sus labios mientras meditaba en mi reciente descubrimiento ¿Qué pensaría si se lo dijese…? ¿Cómo me trataría de ese momento en adelante…? ¿Lo… perdería…?

- ¿Cómo decirte lo que pienso…?

- Shadow…

»No pude evitar sobresaltarme al escucharle murmurar mi nombre… je… eres todo un crío… Lo que pasó después fue un tanto confuso… Mis impulsos pudieron más que mi razón y le bese… le bese su frente… Y justo después de eso, el _faker_ acudió un busca de mi pecho para acurrucarse… Seguía dormitando mientras yo velaba por su sueño…

"Una extraña sensación y un desconocido sentimiento se adueñaron de mí en esos momentos… Por primera vez en mi vida sentí una especie de calor hogareño que nunca antes había sentido… Al estar en los brazos de Shadow sentí una inmensa tranquilidad y confort que nunca antes había sentido y, aún medio adormilado, sentí como cerraba su brazo donde me encontraba reposado. Después de eso, Shadow hizo algo que me despertó… Sus labios… ¡Sus labios estaban ejerciendo una leve presión en mi boca! Y yo… Lejos de alejarlo… Le correspondí… ¿Por qué?

"¿Qué es esto que siento…? ¡Sonic me ha correspondido! Mientras dormitaba, mis ojos se fijaron sobre sus tiernos labios y, por impulso, quise probarlos… Fue algo que no esperaba… ¿O sí…? De ser así ¿Por qué lo estrechaba en mis brazos como si no quisiera dejarlo ir…? ¿Por qué mientras lo besaba, viré mi cuerpo de modo que éste quedara sobre el de él? ¿Por qué, conforme pasaba el tiempo, nuestras respiraciones se entrecortaban más y más con cada beso que se tornaba apasionado…? ¿Por qué mis manos acariciaban cada poro de su piel…?

"¿Qué pasaba…? Shadow empezó a hacerse cada vez más y más de mí… Y yo… Lejos de alejarlo, se lo estaba permitiendo… Y le correspondía… Recuerdo haber sentido un gran vacío en ARK mientras volvía al centro de operaciones… Solo con su anillo en mano… El mismo que le entregué a Rouge y que aún conserva… Pero eso no tenía nada que ver… ¡¿O sí?!

"Lo disfrutaba… ¡No sé por que! Pero en verdad disfrutaba ese momento… No quería que acabase… Anhelaba que el tiempo se detuviera… Recuerdo, en algún momento, haberme hecho de sus muñecas con mi diestra mientras mi zurda descendía hasta su entrepierna. Sonic rompió el beso que sostenía con él en un leve gemido cuando comencé a masajearle la entrepierna…

- ¡Sha… Shadow! ¡¡¡No te detengas!!!

"Shadow besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo… Sentía como sus labios ejercían una leve presión sobre mi cuello, pecho y… ¡Mi miembro! No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando… ¿Por qué Shadow se comportaba de esa forma? ¿Por qué yo no ponía resistencia alguna ante todo lo que me hacía? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejar de repetir su nombre incontables veces…? Recuerdo haber arqueado mi cuerpo y arañaba el suelo como si quisiese arrancarlo de su sitio al sentir como Shadow colocaba mi miembro en su boca…

- ¡Shadow!

» ¡Cómo disfrutaba de gritar ese nombre una y otra vez a la par que Shadow se hacía de mi miembro en su boca! ¡No puedo quedarme así! Le detuve en seco a la par que veía como sus ojos se abrían como si me hubiese hastiado. Lo único que hice fue colocarme en la posición idónea para poder introducir su miembro en mi boca. Shadow dejo escapar un leve gemido que me indicaba que disfrutaba de ese momento y nuevamente se hizo de mi miembro… ¡De pronto, algo me detuvo!

"¡No podía contenerme! Definitivamente quería hacerme de mi peliazul totalmente… Cuando cambiamos de posición, empecé a acariciar sus glúteos y piernas antes de introducir su miembro nuevamente en mi boca. Sin embargo, no faltó mucho para que solo mi diestra se encargara de su miembro y mi zurda se dirigiera hacia aquella estrecha entrada que pedía a gritos ser complacida… Primero un dedo… Sonic dejó escapar un gemido que solo aumentó mi libido… De repente me vi a mí mismo masajeando a mi peliazul antes de introducir un segundo dedo…

"¡Shadow! ¡Desgraciado! ¡¿A caso quieres que me parta en dos?! ¡Si tan solo fuera un poco más gentil, no me quejaría tanto como lo hago! Recuerdo que sacó de repente sus dedos y me tomó por mis glúteos. Me volví y me vi reflejado en aquellos ojos carmín que ardían con fuego… Fuego lleno de lujuria…

- ¿Sha… Shadow…? ¿Qué piensas ha…?

» No pude articular más, Shadow se había hecho de mis labios para hacerme callar a la par que colocaba mis piernas a sus costados cada una… Yo, por mi parte, solo las cerré en torno a sus caderas esperando lo que se avecinaba con cierto deseo… Una vez hecho esto, la forma de vida perfecta me tomo por mis glúteos para levantarme un poco y prepararme para lo que ya me esperaba…

- Más te vale… No ser tan brusco, animal… T T

- Descuida… Haré que lo valga… tu solo… relájate… ^^

» ¡¡¡X. Bastardo!!! ¡¿Cómo le hace para tener esa hermosa sonrisa, esos hermosos ojos carmín, .///. ese cuerpo tan perfecto?! Y sin embargo, lejos de ver que se dirigía hacia mí con deseos de lujuria, veía y sentía la sinceridad de sus palabras y sus caricias… ¡X//| Dios mío! ¡¿Qué es esto que siento?!

- E… Entonces… Prosigue… Por favor…

- Relájate…

» ¡¬¬ es fácil decirlo para ti, tarado! T.T Como no vas a ser tú a quien le hagan cosas raras…

"Busqué la mejor posición posible, de modo que no lastimara a mi peliazul pero buscando el placer máximo en ambos… volver de ese momento, el mejor de nuestras vidas… volver del momento… un momento inolvidable para los dos… Cuando por fin la encontré, introduje mi miembro en su entrada que ya estaba un tanto dilatada por los estímulos previos de un solo golpe… de modo que no lo sufriera tanto… aunque recuerdo haberlo escuchado gritar…

- ¡SHADOW, IDIOTA! ¡Te dije que fueras cuidadoso!

» Preste poca, por no decir nula, atención a lo que decía, pronto lo disfrutaría tanto como yo… de eso me encargaría con gusto… Empece a embestirlo lentamente y, conforme su entrada se acostumbraba a mi miembro, aceleré más mi ritmo… Causa de los gemidos de mi peliazul… Lo estaba disfrutando…

- ¡Sonic! ¡No puedo… Más…! ¡¡¡Me voy a venir!!!

- ¡¿Y a qué esperas?! ¡Agh! ¡¡¡Estoy listo!!!

- ¡Aaagh!

»Como se lo había dicho… No pude contenerme más y me vine dentro de mi peliazul una vez que ambos habíamos llegado a nuestros límites… Acabe cansado y un tanto molido por la debilidad de mi cuerpo… Así que solo me dejé caer sobre de él a la par que ámbos dejábamos sentir nuestras respiraciones agitadas, uno en el cuello del otro… Ambos quedamos satisfechos y ahora solo nos dedicábamos a descansar nuestros cuerpos sobre el suelo… Abrazados el uno del otro… Besaba suavemente sus labios y él los míos… Como deseaba permanecer así por siempre… Con mi peliazul a mi lado nada me haría falta… Nada…


	4. Terceros Celos y desastres

Hello hello hello X3 ¿Cómo estan todos ^^? Aqui la atolondrada SG subiendo de new el 4° capi de "Simplemente te amo" y valla que las cosas se han puesto buenas X3 antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que me han seguido a trave de este ff y que han dejado buenos coments al respecto, espero el final sea del agrado de todos pues estoy trabajando en él tratando de que quede de forma muy agradable y no decepcionar a nadie. Y pues bien, sin más que decir, he aqui el cuarto capítulo de este relato X3 Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Capítulo 4: Terceros… Celos y Desastres

Amanecía y sentía como los cálidos rallos del sol acariciaban mis ojos, aún cerrados. Me estiré perezosamente y después me volví donde mi peliazul… Aún dormía… ¡Dios! ¡¡¡En verdad me pone todo nervioso al verlo así de inocente .!!! ¬///¬ hasta ganas de hacerle maldades tengo…

»Me incorporé suavemente con el fin de no despertarlo. Lo cobijé y escuche como levemente murmuraba mi nombre… ¡Hump…! Eres tan crío… mi pequeño peliazul… Una vez acomodad, me dirigí hacia la cocina la cuál era todo un muladar… ¬¬ acaso no conoce la palabra "limpiar"

»Después de hacerme de toda esa "basura" me volví a ver había quedado en su refrigerador ¬.¬ ¡Dios! ¿Acaso no conoce algo que se llama "comida saludable"? Lo mejor será salir y ver que puedo encontrar para que se alimente lo mejor posible… o.o pero… ¡Demonios! Olvidé que no tengo ni un quinto…

»Dirigí mi vista hacia la mesa de estar de la sala y distinguí claramente su billetera… No creo que se moleste si solo tomo un poco de dinero para comprar algo para comer… La tome y la lleve conmigo… Después de todo, esto no es un robo… ¿Verdad?

Me sentía mucho muy relajado después de lo acontecido la noche anterior… Y, pese a que sentí cuando Shadow se levanto cuidadosamente, no hice el más mínimo movimiento para impedírselo… En verdad me sentía molido… Cuando puso la almohada bajo mi cabeza, me sumí en un profundo sueño…

»¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?! Me he quedado completamente dormido y nunca supe en que momento pasó, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa… ¡Shadow no está! Y me siento preocupado… Sus heridas aun no sanan por completo… ¡¿Y si Eggman lo encuentra y trata de convencerlo de unirse a él lavándole el cerebro con ideas o planes absurdos?! ¡Debo salir y encontrarlo a como de lugar!

»Tome mis llaves y busque en todas partes mi billetera… o.o hum… Que raro… Estoy seguro de haberla dejado en la mesa de estar… Debe estar por ahí entre mi mugrero que tengo… ¡No es tiempo para nimiedades! Debo salir y dar con Shadow antes de que alguien más lo haga…

»¡Agh! ¡Esto es taaan frustrante! No puedo dar con él y mi paciencia comienza a agotarse O ¬¬# si me vuelvo loco será su culpa…-.- (Suspiro) lo único que me queda es buscarlo en esta parte de Station Scuare, solo debo doblar esta esquina y me toparé seguramente con… Esto… Esto no puede… Ser… Mis ojos me están jugando una broma de muy mal gusto… Deben ser las lágrimas que intentan salir de ellos… ¡¿Por qué Shadow esta besándose con Rouge?!

»¡Maldición! Me ha visto… No dejare que me vea… ¡No dejare que me vea llorar por él! ¿Llorar por él? ¡¿Y quién ha dicho que es por él?! ¡Es una basura que se ha metido en mis ojos! ¡¿Y por qué cierro mis puños con rabia?! Porque yo le ofrecí ayuda cuando nadie lo había hecho… Lo cure cuando nadie sabía lo herido que estaba… Lo cuide con tanto cariño y paciencia como mi corazón lo dictaba… ¡Dios, hasta le ofrecí mi cuerpo y me entregue a él porque estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia mí! ¡¡¡Y todo para que me usara!!! ¡Para burlarse de mis sentimientos y utilizarme como su objeto de placer!

»Y no obstante de eso… Eso que acaba de caer de su bolsa… ¡Es mi cartera!

- ¿Así que de esto se trataba…? Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti… Después de sanar tus heridas…

- So… Sonic… Esto… ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Escúchame!

- ¡TODAVÍA QUE TE OFRECÍ MI CUERPO! ¡¿Y es así como me pagas…?! Robando mi cartera y gastando mi dinero con ésta mujer a la que consideraba ya una amiga…

- ¡Sonic, por favor, escúchame!

- ¡NO! ¡Escúchame tu! Mis sentimientos eran genuinos, Shadow… ¡ERAN GENUINOS!

- Sonic… Por favor… Escucha a Shadow…

- ¡TU CÁLLATE! ¡¿Crees que tienes derecho como para llegar así de la nada conmigo y darme sermones?! ¡Pues te equivocas, Rouge!

- ¡SONIC!

- ¡¡¡NO TE ACERQUES, SHADOW!!! ¡¡¡NO TE ACERQUES!!! ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!

»No sabía a donde iba… Solo sabía que quería estar lejos de ahí… Lejos de ese par de mentirosos… Los odio… ¡LOS ODIO A LOS DOS! Salí a toda velocidad sin importarme nada… ¡Nada! Cuando de pronto tropecé con una grieta en el pavimento y escuché el chillante rechinido de los neumáticos del camión que generaría el terrible accidente…

»Después todo se volvió obscuro… No podía moverme… Mi vista estaba borrosa y mi cuerpo no respondía…De repente… Silencio y obscuridad unidos en un solo universo… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa…? Escucho una voz… Si… Esa inconfundible voz… Es Shadow… Me llama por mi nombre… Jeh… No creas que portándote guay te perdonaré por esto…

»No puedo ver nada… Mi vista esta nublada… Pero pareciera que mi sentido del tacto se ha agudizado por el dolor…Y siento claramente como me toma en sus brazos y el viento que roza con mi cara… Provocándome algo de ardor en mis heridas…

- ¿Por qué…?

- Porque simplemente… Te amo…


End file.
